1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sporting equipment and, more particularly, to a golf practice club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various aids have been suggested for improving the golf swing. These aids mainly involve alignment devices for aiding in proper club alignment. In general, improving the golf swing has typically involved repetitive hitting of the golf ball with the club. This, of course, entails the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large space and a supply of balls, which must be retrieved in some manner.
Efforts at improvement over such prior art practice techniques have been suggested. Sabia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,044, discloses a flat-bottomed channel formed in the top of a club head, which swings under a tethered, simulated ball. Sloan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,206, discloses an adapter providing a rectangular opening which is attached by a strap to the bottom of a club. Sloan suggests his adapter could be strapped to the bottom of a putter. These approaches have the disadvantage that they diverge from a real-life playing situation.
Applicant's copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 274,019, discloses a golf practice club which contains an opening somewhat larger than a golf ball. The opening is designed such that when a perfect swing is made over the golf ball, the golf ball does not move. The ball will only be struck when the club stroke is imperfect in some manner.
The invention of Applicant's copending application provides a useful, more realistic golf practice club. Nevertheless, it is considered that this club exhibits certain drawbacks, particularly in that it is relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture, typically requiring expensive casting techniques.